Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5k+1+2k+5}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5k + 2k} + {1 + 5}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-3k} + {1 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-3k} + {6}$ The simplified expression is $-3k+6$